


Coming Home

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Committed Relationship, Fluff, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid finally comes home where he belongs.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 8





	Coming Home

Dr. Spencer Reid was in Palo Alto for a conference at Stanford University for the Engineering department. As he was cleaning up his presentation materials, two people came up to the stage. He looked up when one cleared their throat awkwardly and saw his two lovers, Mark Zuckerberg and Eduardo Saverin. Spencer didn’t realize they were going to be at his conference but was glad to see them. 

“That was a great presentation,” Eduardo said. His hands were in his pockets to help contain himself from pulling Spencer close. 

Mark said, “I can help build a program that would encompass your theories and we can test it out before we release it to other engineers. Wardo can help with the math to make sure it all works right.”

“Are you okay with that Wardo?” Spencer asked as he looked at Eduardo.

“Yeah, we can tackle the math involved together,” Eduardo grinned. 

“Okay. Are we going to dinner or order in tonight? I don’t have to be back to D.C. for a couple of days.”

“We are going to order in,” Eduardo said as he removed his hands from his pockets and pulled Spencer close to the two of them and kissed his cheek.

“That’s good because I want to talk to you guys about something important,” Spencer said.

“A good talk?” Mark asked.

“Very. I just want us to have privacy,” Spencer said.

“Let’s go. I’m hungry,” Mark said.

Spencer and Eduardo chuckled and Eduardo threw his arm around Mark’s shoulders while Spencer took Mark’s hand on the other side. They went out to Mark’s car and Mark got in the driver’s seat after he kissed Spencer and Spencer and Eduardo got in the backseat. When Mark got on the main road back to his house, Eduardo pulled Spencer across the middle of the seat and kissed him deeply before he said, “We missed you.”

“Missed you guys too,” Spencer murmured against Eduardo’s neck.

Mark looked at the rearview mirror and he said, “No getting started without me.”

“Just kissing and a grope or two while you get us home,” Eduardo said as he kissed along Spencer’s jaw and tangling his fingers in Spencer’s hair. 

“It’s been a while,” Spencer gasped.

Twenty minutes later Mark pulled into his driveway and parked the car in the garage. Everyone spilled out of the car and Mark opened the entry door into his kitchen and he tried to take Spencer’s messenger bag but Spencer pulled away from Eduardo and said, “I need that for a few more minutes. Let’s go upstairs to our bedroom.” 

“Is this what you wanted privacy for?” Eduardo asked.

“Yeah. We’ve been doing a lot of talking.” 

They go upstairs and Eduardo and Mark sit on the edge of the bed while Spencer dug into his bag and pulled out three boxes. Spencer turned around with the boxes in one hand and knelt down on his good knee. “I know we can’t legally get married but I was thinking because we’ve been together for several years that maybe we could wear rings to show our commitments to each other.”

“Of course,” Mark said.

“What will the FBI think?” Eduardo asked.

“That’s the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. My conference wasn’t just to see you guys. I’ve been arranging a position at Stanford to teach advanced Engineering and an advanced math class so that I can come home.”

“That’s excellent. All of us together more permanently and doing what we love,” Eduardo said. 

“Are you going to show us the rings?” Mark asked as he tapped one of the boxes in Spencer’s hand.

Spencer blushed and said, “Yeah. I spent a lot of time looking for rings I thought we would all like but if you don’t then we can find new ones.” He opened the boxes and handed Mark his ring and Eduardo his and pulled his own out.

“These are beautiful Spencer.”

“I love it,” Mark said.

They put their rings on and Mark pulled Spencer into a kiss and Eduardo helped the three of them out of their shirts and shoes and they fell against the pillows at the top of the bed. 

\----------------

A few days later Spencer walked into the BAU sated and relaxed for the first time in months and he went up to Emily Prentiss’s office and knocked. “Come in.”

Spencer went in and closed the door behind himself. Emily looked up from her paperwork and saw Spencer with his bag strap across his chest and clear sight of his left hand holding the strap. “Did you get married while you were in California?”

Spencer sat in the chair across from her and said, “A commitment is more like it. I wanted to ask if you got my letter of resignation and my stack of closed cases?”

“I did. I’ve signed off on everything but I do want to know if you’re going to be alright in California by yourself?”

Spencer knew she would be worried and said, “I’ll be fine. Stanford and Caltech have been vying for my attention for years. Stanford won but more so for personal reasons. You asked about my ring, well me and my two life partners decided to create a set of vows for ourselves. We’re not committing bigamy, we’re just wearing rings to show our own commitment to each other.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, who are your partners? We always thought you were single.”

“It’s Mark and Eduardo. That’s why Stanford won in my decision. I love the FBI but it’s time for me to move on and do something else and it’d be nice to be with the people I love most. The last few years have been hard for us all. I’ve taken time to spend in California and they’ve spent time here in DC at my apartment but the distance was getting to all of us.”

“That’s good and we support you with whatever you want to do.”

“If you start seeing the three of us splashed across the internet and papers, the press will have found out. We aren’t going to hide but we also won’t be blatant about what we do behind closed doors.”

“It’s fine Spencer. I’m glad you’re happy and thriving in a happy partnership.”

“Thank you. I wanted to come in early to have this chat with you and I’ll be boxing up my desk before I head back to my apartment to get the rest of my stuff ready to be sent to California. I’ll miss you guys but I’m glad to have worked with you and everyone else.”

“Me too Spencer. If you want to take the next little bit to finish packing up your desk, go do that and if you need anything feel free to call or text.”

“I will. See you later Emily.” Spencer left Emily’s office and finished boxing his books and desk items a few minutes later and headed to the elevator. 

\-----------------

He made it back to California several hours later and was met by Eduardo and Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the ring that Spencer bought the three of them. https://www.brilliance.com/mens-wedding-bands/channel-diamond-mens-band-white-gold-8-mm?matchtype=&network=g&device=c&adposition=1o16&keyword=&gclid=Cj0KCQiA9dDwBRC9ARIsABbedBPn5oczbmXDEPvHpRPjo-4u-6fYebRh4_24Zw3cSVQ6ILZ4XemLuh0aAoGNEALw_wcB


End file.
